


unconventional proposal

by Aeveternal (Aeveternal_AO3)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Just Get Married Already, Zerith - Freeform, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeveternal_AO3/pseuds/Aeveternal
Summary: There is no summary. Zack and Aerith are just idiots in love.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	unconventional proposal

"...would you marry me?"

Zack blinked his eyes open at those words. Spoken softly, but purposefully, by the lips of a girl who was placing flowers in his hair.

They were resting in a bed of lillies, with Zack's head lying on Aerith's lap. 

"Huh?" he said, lifting his chin up slowly to look at Aerith in the eye.

His sudden movement caused a few flowers to fall out of his hair. Aerith chuckled at this.

"I said," she began, then reached out to her basket to place another flower back on him, "Would you marry me?"

"Okay, I kinda lied not hearing it the first time," Zack admitted and smirked. He rose up, careful not to shift any more flowers out of his hair, and faced Aerith. "Butー"

Aerith had cut him off with a finger to his lips. "Nuh-uh, Mr. SOLDIER 1st Class. Gimme a YES or NO."

Zack's heart was racing. He knew what to tell her but why was he so scared to say it?

"...I wouldn't know who to invite to the wedding," he finally replied, hesitant. "Angeal's gone, so maybe Sephiroth...? There's also this rookie who's really nice and I think you'd like him, tooー"

Aerith cut him off again, this time by moving her face so close to Zack's that he could feel her breath on his skin.

"So, it's a YES?" she asked excitedly. There were sparkles in her eyes. He'd never seen her like this, but he enjoyed every moment of it.

Barely keeping his composure, he nodded.

"Good!" Aerith smiled then pulled away. She dug into her pocket and showed him two small rings. "I wouldn't know what to do with these things if you had said otherwise."

"Where did youーhow did youー"

"I bought them with the money from the flower sales," Aerith said proudly. "They're not the prettiest little things, but I didn't think you would want the gaudy type anyway. Unless...you do...?"

She closed her hand, with the rings inside. Her smile faded a bit. "I could always return these and buy the other pair I found..."

"No, no!" Zack quickly told her. He reached for the hand where Aerith held the rings, and clasped his own hands around it. He held her gently, until she loosened her grip and revealed the rings again.

Zack looked down at the rings endearingly, then shifted his eyes to Aerith. He doesn't think he's ever loved another person as much as he loved her.

"They're perfect. _You're_ perfect."

Aerith looked like she was about to cry. But she shook it off, and asked for Zack's hand. She removed his glove and slipped the ring on his finger. And then she put on her own ring. She held up her hand, and as if they could read other's minds, Zack reached for it, entwining their fingers. The rings sparkled in the afternoon light coming from the holes up in the ceiling.

Zack didn't think they needed a wedding.

They had each other, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hey! My first fic to post on AO3, and the first fic I post online since 2010.


End file.
